


Some Kind of Perfect

by nikki_routed



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_routed/pseuds/nikki_routed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June is always a tough month for Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to Cheryl, Kate and Sand_Nicky for beta-ing this drabble, despite the last minute notice. You guys are so awesome

"I will literally tie a Mickey Mouse bow around myself at this rate," Jaejoong says, eyes wild as he slides into the booth.

"Didn't you do that already? For your drama?" Junsu asks calmly, pushing a drink at him.

"Bloody drama!" Jaejoong eyes the drink. "Tell me that is alcohol."

Junsu gives him a scathing glance. "We're in a bubble tea store, so no."

Jaejoong takes a mournful slurp.

"Write him a song," Junsu snaps irritably.

This has been going on for weeks now and while he loves Jaejoong, he's no saint.

"Did that."

"Make him dinner?"

"Did that. Like, three years in a row."

"Golf paraphernalia?"

"Bloody Hwannie," Jaejoong scowls.

Okay then.

"Vacation getaway?"

Then, remembering Yoochun's current schedule, chimes in with Jaejoong's "Bloody filming."

“Moldir bag?”

Jaejoong straightens. "He never uses them, Junsu! Why won't he use them? My things are pretty!”

Junsu takes a hasty sip of his own drink to avoid answering, wishing he had recollected in time why it was a bad idea to bring up Moldir and Yoochun in the same sentence.

"Plus, did that," Jaejoong adds belatedly.

"Your fans give you tons of things, just...recycle something." Junsu tries not to sound like he's reached the end of his rope.

".....did that," Jaejoong mutters, shifty-eyed.

He glares as Junsu collapses with laughter. "Oh hush, do you know how much stuff I get that I will never use in this life?" Leaning back, he crosses his arms and huffs. "And as if _you_ don't."

Junsu sends him an impish grin. "Junho appreciates them."

Jaejoong’s answering smile lasts only a second before his face morphs into sad puppy again.

"Junsuuuuuuu."

Junsu bites his lip to hold back more laughter. "There, there, I'm sure you'll think of something."

It's another half an hour before he can make his escape, having buoyed Jaejoong’s spirits up sufficiently.

Truth be told, this quest for the perfect birthday gift for Yoochun is taking as much of a toll on everyone around him as it is on Jaejoong himself.

They are in the parking garage, waiting for their cars and keeping a wary eye out for sasaeng fans, when Jaejoong pauses mid-conversation.

“Hey, wait a minute! You never told me what you got him.”

“Gotta go,” Junsu throws over his shoulder, ducking into his car and ignoring Jaejoong's incensed screech.

 *

“Get him another dog.”

Clearly Junsu needs to have manager-hyung resend the memo about his schedule because if Jaejoong thinks he's got time for five phone calls before noon…

“Does he need more pets, Junsu? Does he?!”

“Do you?” Junsu points out. “Do any of us?”

“.....No dogs,” Jaejoong insists, a hint of a pout in his voice. 

*

_Summer Citrus bath bombs with Hints of Mango for Instant Rejuvenation?_

Junsu doesn't even bother to dignify that with a reply text. 

*

Later that same night, Jaejoong stares morosely at his bath-tub.

This is practically Junsu’s fault anyway, he reasons, texting as he carefully holds the phone away from the frothy bubbles.

Junsu should have responded like a good dongsaeng and steered Jaejoong in a safer direction. Like maybe Aquamarine Sparkle for Sore Muscles.

_Summer Citrus with mango looks like liquefied shit._

_OH THANK YOU FOR THAT IMAGE HYUNG_

_NOW I HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO MY MOM WHY I HAVE NO APPETITE FOR HER JAPCHAE_

Remorse hits Jaejoong. Ok, maybe Junsu isn't to blame. Anyone who chose to dye their hair every color in the rainbow couldn't be expected to understand the subtleties of color-mixing.

He tries to make amends.

_Poop?_

*

With only two weeks to D-day, a slightly tipsy Jaejoong decides to text Yoohwan after dinner and a long day of shooting.

_Traitor_

_Oh my God, if I let you sign the card too, will you stop annoying me about the damn golf clubs?_

“Signature golf clubs,” Jaejoong tells Hiro in a pained whisper. Hiro continues to lick his paw with a callous disregard for his master’s woes.

Feeling betrayed from all sides and full of righteous indignation, Jaejoong types back an emphatic _No_.

Yoohwan is a traitor and he is not going to negotiate with traitors, especially traitors who get to live with Yoochun and who steal gift ideas right out of people’s heads.

_I don’t share Yoochun_

The next morning, stone-cold sober and gripped by embarrassment and panic, he texts

_-‘s gift, I meant to say_

_Uh-huh_ , Yoohwan returns.

*

“Stop the car!”

The driver glances over at manager-hyung for permission.

“Don’t stop the car,” manager-hyung orders wearily.

Jaejoong glares at the back of their heads.

“Stop the car, I saw a nice scarf in that window.”

“Jaejoong,” manager-hyung gives a long-suffering sigh. “Yoochun doesn’t even wear scarves-”

“Oh,” Jaejoong says, slightly shame-faced. “For Yoochun, right….”

“We are absolutely not going to stop for a scarf you are gifting yourself,” manager-hyung bellows.

“But...it matches my animal-print jacket so well…” Jaejoong trails off forlorn, as the car zooms away.

 *

“NO SERIOUSLY HYUNG.”

Waylaid on his way to a recording on a Monday morning, Junsu's patience finally snaps.

“JUST BUY HIM A PLANT.”

“What sort of gift is that?!” Jaejoong explodes, hair standing on end like it is channeling static electricity. At any other time, Junsu would take a picture for posterity.

“A nice gift, the best gift there is,” Junsu grinds out, in a tone that plainly screams I-don't-care-anymore-just-leave-me-alone.

For a moment, Jaejoong's eyes glint dangerously. Then he throws Junsu a sweet smile. "Well, at least I know what I'm getting _you_ this year." 

A ringing silence ensues.

“Can't wait,” Junsu mutters, glum.

*

Yoochun is so exhausted by the time they get back on-shore, he could easily sleep for a week.

There is an alarming lack of sensation in his extremities, thanks to the icy waters they’ve been filming in, but he’s going to worry about that later.

After he has slept for a week.

Vaguely he notices it is past midnight and, therefore, officially his birthday, but numb with cold and surrounded by crew, it doesn’t feel like one yet.

He doesn’t mean to sound ungrateful, they did throw him a party before the filming started for the evening, but it takes more than a cake to make a birthday. It takes....

Catching his eye, manager-hyung jerks a thumb at the make-up van with a smile and Yoochun feels the fatigue leave him from one exhaled breath to the next.

It takes all of his self-control to thank everyone for their hard work in the proper way instead of making a beeline inside.

Opening the door quietly - because he doesn't want to draw attention - turns out to be a good move.

Jaejoong is sound asleep, body sprawled awkwardly in the chair, face looking washed out under the dim light of the bulb. The dark circles under his eyes stand out in stark contrast.

Yoochun can't think of a better sight.

The table in front of the sleeping man holds a lighter and a cup-cake with a single candle.

Smiling, Yoochun walks over and stoops to press down on the softly parted lips. He only feels a little bad that his skin is freezing.

“Huh? Wha-?” Jaejoong startles awake, then settles into the familiar touch with a hum of pleasure.

“Happy Birthday,” he whispers when he finally can, smushing Yoochun’s face with warm hands that feel perfect.

“Mm.” With a happy sigh, Yoochun kneels on the floor and burrows into his neck.

Maybe they can stay like this forever. 

But then his legs, already numb with cold, start to cramp.

He shifts a little, trying to coax feeling back into them, still reluctant to move from his place by the chair.

"Don't sit on the cupcake," Jaejoong instructs.

Yoochun snorts with laughter, still burrowed into his shoulder. "I know it's on the table behind me, I saw it.”

“I'm just saying. Don't sit on it because that's the only thing you're getting this year.” His fingers draw nonsensical patterns on Yoochun’s back. “Hwannie got you the ....thing I wanted to get you, Chunnie,” he complains.

Yoochun can tell he's been waiting to get it off his chest.

He chuckles. “What did Hwannie get me?”

“I'm not going to ruin his surprise! Little shit,” Jaejoong grumbles. “And you! Why do you own so much stuff?”

“Oh, _I_ have too much stuff?”

“You do,” Jaejoong insists stubbornly.

Yoochun rolls his eyes. "Then how come there are still things I can borrow from your closet?”

“And that’s the other thing.” Aggrieved, Jaejoong tugs a little on Yoochun’s hair. “If you didn’t borrow all the time, I could _buy_ them for you.”

But then they wouldn’t smell like Jaejoong.

It's an entirely embarrassing thought and Yoochun thinks maybe the role of a naive, pure-minded fisherman has leaked in more than he knew.

It gets harder and harder to find something unique with every passing year. Not surprising when you total up more than a decade worth of birthday and Christmas and anniversary and just-because gifts.

But having trouble buying a present for someone after many years together is a gift in itself, he thinks.

When they get around to lighting the candle and Jaejoong orders him to make a wish, Yoochun closes his eyes on a deep inhale.

I hope he has trouble finding me a gift for the rest of our lives.

He refuses to tell Jaejoong what the wish was.

*

“What are you doing?” Yoochun yawns.

They have finally moved to a slightly more comfortable position on the trailer’s pull-out couch, having deemed it pointless to drive home only to drive back for the 4 a.m. shoot.

Despite the minimal elbow room and Yoochun curled half on top of him, Jaejoong's fingers have been pounding away at his phone for several minutes 

“Looking for plants,” is the distracted reply. 

The sudden show of interest in horticulture is puzzling.

“Plants?”

“What's the most useless plant there is, Chunnie?” Jaejoong mumbles, maybe rhetorically. 

Yoochun lifts his head to stare at him in confusion. “You...want a useless plant?” 

“Uh-hmm,” Jaejoong frowns, deep in thought and still clicking away. “And it has to be big. Chunnie, what's big _and_ useless?” he asks, maybe still rhetorically.

Yoochun's exhausted brain struggles to process what the hell they are talking about for exactly thirty seconds before it gives up. Laying his head back on Jaejoong's chest, he feels his eyes start to drift shut.

“Why are you looking for non-flowering trees?”

"Tree-" Jaejoong breaks off, running a concerned hand over Yoochun's hair. “Just how tired are you, Yoochun-ah? Trees can't be delivered.”

Yoochun hadn't been aware there _was_ delivery involved but he can't refute the truth of that statement.

Although...

“Unless it’s a Christmas tree,” he mumbles on another loud yawn.

Under him, Jaejoong stills. “Oh,” he breathes. “Oh, that's perfect. Oh god, his face. Oh god, we have to be there to see it.”

Yoochun has absolutely no idea what is going on but Jaejoong sounds ecstatic, so he mumbles an acquiescent 'Okay, sure' and falls asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this for Yoochun's birthday last year, never meaning to publish. But since my schedule didn't allow for new material in time for his enlistment, I was forced to recycle what I had. I did go back and change a few things to incorporate later events of the year, for kicks. 
> 
> Title comes from the song 'Some kind of perfect' by Surrender The Fall


End file.
